


Robbie's Big Day

by geeraymes



Category: Gravity Falls, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack Crossover, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeraymes/pseuds/geeraymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a total joke, but it was fun to write. Sorta Wendy/Robbie? Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbie's Big Day

               “ Oh my god,  I’m gonna lose my mind,  guys. ”

 

               Robbie says it with the most confidence he’s probably ever had.  He looks in the reflection of his cell phone at his eyeliner,  making sure that it’s just right.  He looks at his friends and nods in a solemn manner.

 

               It’s time.

 

               He and his friends enter the stadium.  Thompson looks around the crowd nervously.  It’s like a stadium filled with Robbies.  Tambry takes a picture of the faraway stage on her phone and starts writing,  no doubt updating her status on some website.  Nate and Lee are talking to each other,  raving about if the band’s going to play old songs,  or stuff on their new album.  Wendy looks at Robbie,  and she smiles,  noticing how overwhelmed he looks.

 

               “ Dude.  You’re gonna be fine. ”

 

               “ But what if I’m  _ not _ ?! ”

 

               She laughs at that, and they make their way towards their seats.  Not front row,  by any means,  but close enough to the pit that they could easily make it,  which is where the real fun happens,  anyways.  Wendy has got her hair tied up into a messy bun;  Concerts like this weren’t like Woodstick,  they required more dirt under the nail.  Wendy likes that,  and she likes how happy this is gonna make Robbie.

 

               “ Dude,  you think they’re gonna have fire on the stage? ”

 

               “ Duuude,  I hope so! That’d be sick! ”

 

               Thompson looks between Nate and Lee,  eyes fearful.  “ F-fire?  On stage? ”

 

               Lee nods,  grinning.  “ Oh,  hell yeah!  I saw on YouTube that the bassist almost got burned alive at one show!  The lead singer like,  picked him up and carried him away from the fire.  It was sick. ”

 

               Robbie hears them talking,  but his eyes are glued to the stage.  Even if there’s still fifteen minutes until they play,  his drawn around eyes are fixed onto the stage.  He swallows and takes a deep breath.   _ No big deal, _  he thinks.   _ Just seeing your favorite band ever play live in front of you. _

 

               The teens talk back and forth to each other.  Wendy notes that she likes how hardcore the lead guitarist is.  Tambry rebuttals with how she prefers the secondary guitarist with his prominent stage presence.  Thompson thinks aloud about how he likes that one music video with the band members all in high school.  

 

               “ Duuude,  yeah! ” Wendy’s super excited at the mention of the video.  How the band was a bunch of nerds,  and they plotted their revenge against high school.  Totally her kind of thing.  She’s getting more pumped now,  and looks over to Robbie.  He’s still staring at the stage.  She shoves her hand in his face,  laughing.

 

               “ Uhhgg,  Wendy! ”

 

               “ What are you so scared about,  Robbie?  What’s gonna happen? ”

 

               He frowns at her,  and sighs.  Truth is,  he doesn’t know.  He’s aware that his fear is irrational,  but it’s still there.  The lights dim in the stadium,  and the entire place erupts into a fevered applause.  Robbie presses forward and looks up at the stage.  He sees the pale white lights flash rapidly,  and feels his heart beat in sync.  An ambulance gurney is rolled out onto stage,  with a heart rate monitor beeping through the area.

 

               The lead singer rises up from the gurney, in hospital robes and skeletal makeup.  He’s got a gritty voice,  a cynical sneer to the audience,  and Robbie’s singing word for word with everyone.

 

               “ Now, come one!  Come all to this tragedy fair! ”

  
               Wendy looks over at Robbie and laughs.  Of course he’s already crying.  What else did she expect from him,  though?  After all,  it was a My Chemical Romance concert.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridicuous. Thank you, Anon, for sending me the prompt!


End file.
